Anything for You
by stagetrinity
Summary: A near death experience for Chat Noir and Ladybug leaves Marinette having to come to terms with her feelings for Adrien along with her newly discovered affections for Chat Noir. Wrestling with feelings of vulnerability and the stress of juggling two separate lives is starting to take its toll, and something with no strings attached is tantalizing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my newest miraculous work!I usually post , but as it was having issues, it's possible you've seen this one on tumblr or whatnot! I have ideas for this as a longer fic, so let's see how it goes.

* * *

How many times now? How many godforsaken times had she ended up in a stupid situation because curiosity and cats didn't mix? She could tell you how many! It was…well, it was too many to count, actually!

She felt her chest heaving in frustration as she and Chat Noir strained against the door, trying their best to get the unyielding metal to give way. However, it seemed super strength was no match for the block of ice that was probably encasing the elevator by this point anyway. She heard Chat snarl beside her in frustration, yowling as he slammed his broad shoulders against the door. She glared at him, up and down. His muscles rippled beneath the dark leather, the sweat glistening on his forehead, the look of determination on his face making her breath hitch – it made her mad enough to spit!

Being Ladybug was no picnic in the park – it was hard, and it was certainly trying, both mentally and physically – and as she had grown from the more innocent age of 14 and into 17 – she had to admit those strains were no longer just tied to the job. They now involved this disgusting habit of appreciating Chat's body.

"If you had just listened to me and saved your cataclysm, we wouldn't be in this mess!" she hissed, dropping to the floor and trying to jam her fingers between the door while he continued to fight the upper half.

"I don't know, having you on your knees seems like a purrfect perk!" He managed a hasty wink down at her before she dealt him a swift blow to his thigh.

"How can you make jokes like that at a time like this?" she snapped, her frantic fight against the door intensifying as a familiar beeping began to emit from her partner.

He shrugged, relenting from his shoulder slamming and taking a step back, sliding down heavily against the back of the elevator. "What better time is there?" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. She couldn't help but notice how his shaggy blond hair was dripping sweat down over his mask and smooth chin. She shook her head, fighting harder against the door. She couldn't look at him, much less want him. What about Adrien? They were starting to be solid friends! She couldn't let this…this cat get in the way of what she was working towards.

"My lady?"

"No, I'm going to get us out!" she shrieked, her fingers starting to rub raw beneath her suit. "I can use lucky charm!"

"I don't think-"

"Hold on, just let me-!"

"Ladybug," his voice was exceedingly gentle as he placed a gloved hand against hers, pausing her in her attempts to release her yo-yo. "Don't. Save it. There's still an Akuma out there."

She felt her eyes start to prickle with tears she refused to let show. "No, we need to get out and let you recharge! I can't do this without you, it's too strong! It'll hurt you!"

He shrugged, another beep emitting from the hand that was on hers. "It was bound to happen eventually. Plus, even if I get hurt, I've got nine lives, remember?" he flashed a cheesy grin, and she felt herself start to shake. If he transformed back, they would cross a threshold they could never go back from. If They were stuck in here, they'd die. If they somehow managed to break free, whoever was beneath this cat would be injured in no time. The persona came with powers they didn't possess without them.

She felt the tears actually start to fall as a pair of sneakers suddenly switched places with what were once boots. A flicker of shock lit up Chat's face, and gave her a pleading look. She immediately squeezed shut her eyes, willing herself to not look as she wheeled around to face the opposite direction.

"Cat's out of the bag, I suppose?" she heard him joke meekly. She shook her head fiercely.

"I didn't look! I promise, I won't!"

"I know this is the worst time to admit this, but I'm actually a little bit of a scaredy cat right now…"

She let out a strangled laugh. "But not scared enough to lay off the puns."

"Do you think we'll make it out of this one?"

She nodded. "Of course, we always do. I'm sure we still will."

"Ladybug?"

"Yeah?"

"Also probably the worst timing in the world, and not the way I ever intended to ask this, but just in case this is the last time we get to be together, can I just….hold you?" his voice was shy, no longer full of the cocky smoothness she had begun to assume was his entire being. She felt her heartbeat flutter, and she managed to breathe out, "Hold me how? I'd see you!"

"It was stupid, I know, I just-"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Yeah, you can hold me. But I'm not moving from my spot." She gave a swift shake of her head, still planted in her sitting position in front of the door, facing it.

She heart a slight movement behind her, her breath hitching as slender arms – bare arms, she noted with a peek down- wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a chest that was as solid as it appeared beneath form-fitting leather. His chin soon rested against her hair, and she felt him breathe deeply against her. "You're right, this was my fault. I'm sorry."

"Chat, no, it wasn't," she retorted, picking her hand up to gently place on the ones draped across her. "It was a trap, you didn't know…"

"I don't want to die like this…"

"We won't die."

"But if we do, no one will even know who I was," he muttered, his breath warm against her.

She tried to reign in the feelings swirling in her stomach as she replied, "I know you. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I'm not Chat Noir right now, Ladybug. I'm just…me."

The idea that he was just a normal person right now, someone she might see everyday as she went to class, was unsettling. He was right, then. She didn't know who he was, not when he went home at night when they went their separate ways. Their friendship didn't exist outside of work. It needed to exists outside of this…it had to. A new dedication swept through her as she spun around and buried her face in his soft cotton shirt, careful to avoid his face or any notifying characteristic. She felt his heart beat erratically against her cheek.

"Ladybug-!"

"Lucky Charm!" rang out simultaneously with "Don't!",the two shielding their faces as a large crowbar clattered between them.

She extended her hand, eyes still pressed shut as he pressed it into her hand. "Give me a minute while I've still go strength." She heard him scoot out of the way, and after some struggled the door soon gave way with an icy pop. A cold breeze rushed in, causing the boy behind her to exclaim "It's freezing! Shit!"

She reached out behind her for him to take her hand, her gaze locked forward for any sign of the akuma. Her earrings gave their first warning bling. 60 seconds and counting. They needed cookies.

"We need to find sweets!"

"Sweets? At a time like this!?"

"Tikki needs cookies!"

A 'oooo' of realization. "Plagg needs cheese."

"…But you're a cat."

"Hey, don't give me that tone, I'm not eating it," he defended.

They took the brief silence of the room to dart across the lobby of the building, skidding to a halt outside the door. Ice littered the street. A scream. Another warning beep.

"Go on, Ladybug. We can meet up afterward." She felt him start to pull from her hand, but she tightened her grip.

"No, just…wait."

He didn't say anything as the suit melted away, leaving two teenagers with hands clasped, bodies turned askew so no eye contact was made. Just plain bare hands, touching.

"We're not that different, no matter what version of us we choose to be."

"We don't have to do this right now," he said gently. "Later. When you want to, but not because you feel like we're about to die. When you kiss me, it's going to be because you simply can't resist."

"Who said I was ever gonna kiss you?" she retorted, unable to keep the smile from her voice.

"I'm adorable."

"And annoying."

"But mostly adorable."

"Meet back in a ten?"

He squeezed her hand. "Anytime you want me, I'm there, my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

The warm breeze filtering in through the window was a pleasant change after a day full of nothing but ice and snow. Frostbite had taken a longer time to eliminate than she had originally anticipated. She had expected the older she got, the easier the akumas would become as she grew more and more accustomed to the power her body possessed, but recently that had seemed to be anything but true. The akumas were just as frequent, and seemed to be getting more powerful. It was taking up more time than she had to spare these days. School was taxing enough as is, and what little social life she had was becoming slimmer by the day.

A large sigh escaped as she stretched out over the railing of the balcony, her bare arms pleasantly warm. If things could just stay like this for a little while, life would be perfect.

Well, mostly perfect. There was the still the issue of Chat that had been swirling in her head almost nonstop since they'd parted ways after the battle. Both were a little worse for wear, and rather than parting with her usually sassy remark, she had found herself wrapping him in a hug that made him gasp out for air amidst a chuckle. He'd responded enthusiastically, and she almost hadn't pulled herself away when the warning beeps began to sound.

But she had, as she had for so long now. Marinette had escaped back to the façade of normal life, and somewhere, so had Chat. There was a part of her the really wanted to be wherever that was, wrapped in another embrace without the weight of battle on it. She found she suddenly hated that feeling.

"Ugh, Tikki, what's wrong with me?" she groaned, descending the steps and plodding her way over to her bed. She fell back heavily on top of the covers.

"You have a crush?"

Marinette rolled her eyes as the kwami, pursing her lips. "Well duh. That's not new."

"But maybe the crush is new!" Tikki replied, settling in beside Marinette's ear.

Marinette found herself giving a forced laugh. "A new crush? On Chat?"

"You said Chat, not me."

Marinette's cheeks were starting to rival Tikki in shades of pink, and she quickly rolled over to plant herself face down in the pillow.

"It's not a crush," she mumbled back. "It's just… for the first time, I think I feel like I want to actually know who he is. What does he do in his free time? What's he doing now? Would it be so bad if we actually hung out in everyday life? He's a regular person, too, just like me, right? And it might be nice to have someone know…and understand, you know?" Marinette glanced back up at Tikki, who was looking at her with thoughtful large eyes.

"Makes sense to me. I know his kwami, Plagg. You guys have a strong partnership. If you feel like you're ready, I support your decision. You could always talk to him."

"I guess you're right." Rolling over, Marinette pushed herself into a sitting position. "Let's go for a walk."

Paris at night was what romantic dreams are made of, and Marinette certainly knew a thing or two about romantic dreams. She had settled down on a rooftop no more than five minutes before the familiar purr of a greeting sounded behind her. She felt her heart stutter against her chest, but she kept it reeled in.

"My Lady," came out a seductive purr as Chat allowed himself a seat next to Ladybug, following her gaze out across the city.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I never sleep," he responded in a cool tone, laying back against the roof, arms crossed.

"I thought all cats did was sleep," she mused, turning to give him a hesitant smile.

He blinked, but didn't hesitate to flash a giant grin right back. "I'm part boy, too, as you know by now, My Lady. I have a life to attend to outside of costume. As do you," he replied, his voice unusually serious. "Which leaves me to wonder why you're out so late. Is my Lady unwell? Does she need a purr-amedic?"

He yelped as she poked him hard in his side, the laugh he gave in response sending shivers she wasn't accustomed to down her spine. She knew full well by now that he was just a boy under that leather. "She doesn't really know what she needs right now, to be honest," she sighed, drawing her knees up to her chin.

"I know what she needs," he crooned, sitting up and bumping his shoulder against hers.

"Oh, and what's that?" she said with a roll of her eyes, already expecting the "Why, me, of course," the came from his lips in response. She turned her head to shoot him an evil glare. The glare soon faltered against his teasing smile, and the question tumbled out before she could stop it. "Do you think we know each other outside these costumes? Do you think we've ever spoken?"

"I'd like to think so. I'm sure you'd know as soon as you saw me, I'm so devilishly handsome under all this adorableness."

"You're such a conceited little cat," she sighed, giving him a push to his shoulder.

"I'm your obedient little kitten," he quipped, rubbing his tousled hair against her shoulder.

"You're also a good friend," she laughed, running a hand through his hair, somewhat frustrated she couldn't feel the softness through her gloves.

"That's new."

"I'm serious! No one else understands what I go through. And you do. I've been thinking a lot about earlier today. It was way too close of a call.."

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy. I can handle it. Still got all 9 lives!" He held up nine fingers to cement his point. "Thanks to you."

She hesitated, then scooted the short distance over to rest her head against his shoulder. He stiffened a moment in surprise, but soon relaxed against her. "If near death experiences get me affection, then I'll be sure to have them much more often."

"I don't want you to have them at all!" she snapped, once more finding herself tackling him in a strong embrace. However, this time there was no beeping to cut short her emotional outburst. He simply allowed her to crush him in her overwhelming bear hug, his arms draped loosely over the small of her back.

"I wasn't serious, you know that, right?" he said softly, and she was surprised at his conscious effort to not take advantage of the situation. Did she want him to? "I'd never try to coerce you into affections. I'd much rather earn your love fair and square, with my dashing wit and charm."

She sighed, relaxing her grip but not releasing her hug. She let her face rest against his chest, going over her thoughts.

"Chat?"

"Hmm, my Lady?"

"I….I think you've earned them." She felt his heart beat increase.

"When!?"

"I'm not exactly sure when, I just…think I finally realized how much you mean to me. In the elevator. When the idea that I might lose you really hit me." She pushed herself back into a sitting position, and he quickly sat up, his eyes bright and excited. "But!" she quickly retracted, clutching her fist to her chest, "I don't want to do anything rash. We're friends, partners. We're a team!"

"We could be lovers, too, right?" She wanted to slap the mischievous grin off his face.

"No! I don't want to mess anything up between us! We can't…have a relationship like this, if that's what you're thinking. We can't just stroll down the street holding hands, and doing normal couple things. Like this, we aren't normal people."

"Then let's do this as normal people," he babbled in excitement, reaching out to clasp her hand in his own. "Let me show you off to people, shower you with gifts, flowers! Everything! I'd do that for you!"

"Chat…"

"You wouldn't regret it." His voice was excited.

"What if we actually hate each other as our normal selves?"

He laughed. "I couldn't hate you in any form, my Lady."

"Just…not yet," she said in a measured tone. "I need to think this through. Like this, just this one part of us… I can only do one confession at a time." She pressed her fingers to her temples, massaging in small circles.

"Then how about a kiss?" he teased, his smile so wide she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Who said anything about a kiss?" she retorted as she had earlier.

"You did earlier today, something about your undying love me, me being adorable, all that sweet stuff," he purred, winking as he leaned toward her, causing her to lean back against the small wall area behind her.

"I think your ears are deceiving you," she said as she reached out to tweak his ear.

"And yet your face is as red as your suit," he continued, relentless.

"One kiss, and I don't hear anything out of you the rest of the tonight."

"For one kiss, I'd do anything you asked me to."

"Just stop talking for once," she laughed, welcoming the warmth of breath against her lip as he gently slid a hand across her cheek. He hesitated, his eyes darting up to meet hers to make sure this was actually alright with her and not some cruel prank.

"Don't be shy, kitty," she teased, enjoying his momentarily shy state as she flicked the bell on his neck. "Cat got your tongue."

"He'll have yours," he muttered, his voice deep as he pulled her toward him, his lips rough against hers, wanting as if he'd never get another kiss. And he kept kissing her with this intensity, she wasn't sure he ever would get another kiss because she'd be damned if they'd break this one.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't been around in ages. I've been rewatching Ladybug, and I wanted to try and write again. It's been really busy for me lately. Sorry this isn't much of anything, but to acknowledge this isn't forgotten and I'm going to try and work on it over the next few weeks while I have some free time! 3

* * *

Marinette wasn't sure how long it had been before she finally, reluctantly, pulled her lips away from Chat's. A small growl of protest almost made her pull him back, but she managed to take a ragged breath in an attempt to still her pounding heart.

She had so much she wanted to say, but everything was so jumbled inside that all she managed to breathe out was, "We can't."

"Did I do something wrong, my lady?" he asked, his tone nervous as he quickly scanned her face. She smiled, gently touching her hand to his cheek. He immediately grabbed it with his own hands, nuzzling his cheek against it affectionately. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Actually, I'm pretty sure you've know just exactly how long. And personally, I think he was purr-fect." The grin that spread of his face was one of pure happiness.

A small giggle escaped as she shook her head, not at all surprised he was still as dorky as ever. "It's getting late, I should go," she said, hoping that actually saying it would motivate her body to move away from his. She still had school in the morning, and though the likelihood of any sleep was absolute zero, she still had homework. "I may be a superhero, but homework is still my worst enemy!" She grinned nervously, trying to dissipate the somewhat awkward tension she felt rising up in here as the reality of what had actually happened was starting to sit in.

 _Oh God. Ooooh God. I kissed Chat. I kissed Chat!_

For once, her expressions were lost on him as his eyes widened beneath his mask. "Shit, so do I. Well, that's certainly a moment killer." He quickly focused his attention back to her, his grin only widening as he stepped away to give a small bow before extending his arm. "Can I escort my Lady home?"

"Now now," she scolded, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Just as a safety purrrr-caution?"

Marinette rolled her eyes as she loosened her yo-yo from her waist. "I'm Ladybug. Whatever's out there should be afraid of me," she joked as she took off at a sprint across the roof, barely catching Chat's cry of "When can we do this again?"

She arrived home unscathed, heart still racing from her acrobatics. Well – mostly from the acrobatics. Now that she was home on her own, she quickly released Tikki before pouncing on her bed and releasing a pent up scream into her pillows.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked curiously.

She was answered by another muffled scream as Marinette pressed her face deeper into the pillow, arm muscles straining from the force at which she was holding the pillow. Tikki waited patiently through two more screams before Marinette finally dropped the pillow as she released a deep breath.

"Tikki….what have I done?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette sighed as Tikki fluttered over to rest on her shoulder.

"You know what I mean. I wasn't intending anything to go as far as it did. I just… I wanted to see him, and before I know it there's Marinette feeling word vomit everywhere. I kissed him, Tikki! What is that going to do to our dynamic?" She huffed, hugging the previously abused pillow to her chest.

"I don't understand. I don't think anything is going to change drastically. He's been crazy about you for years. If anything, he'll just be even more dedicated to you."

"But I don't want him to put himself in more danger than he already does! That's the point! I don't want to have to go through these feelings every time we fight now. I need to keep Chat and the people of Paris safe. I don't want to suddenly make irrational decisions."

"Marinette, calm down! You're a great Ladybug! You're strong and smart, and you'll always make the best decisions you can. Like remembering to do your homework."

A small 'eep' escaped as Marinette fumbled off the bed and over to her desk, sifting through cutouts of Adrien's magazine photos and school papers. She settled down, setting to work furiously.

The sun was already bright as Marinette raced down the sidewalk, notebook clutched to her chest. She'd fallen asleep as some point, and as usual, she was running late. Literally running. She saw the school come into view, heaving a sign of relief. She was going to make it.

Until she collided with another body moving at an equal speed but going in the opposite direction than she was. She yelped, which mingled with the cry of the person she'd hit. Papers rained over her she felt her feet leave the ground. She was going to fall! They were falling!

A winded oof resounded from beneath her. It wasn't until the point she realized she had closed her eyes and somehow managed to grasp onto her target like a vice. Her eyes shot open as she felt large hands gently prying her fingers open.

"I am so, so sorry!"

The recognition of the voice drove her to immobilization. She'd just plowed down ADRIEN. PLOWED HIM OVER. Tackled him. Possibly injured him! The realization sent in her into sudden frantic movement as she struggled to disengage herself while incoherently babbling apologies.

"I'msosorryitwasallmyfaulticanthowdidi-"

"Marinette, it's okay!" He was laughing now as he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, using his free hand to brush back the blonde hair that had fallen over his eyes. "Let me help."

She nodded quickly, her mouth hanging open as he stood up and brushed of his pants, extending his hand for her to take. She stared at it like a precious treasure until a slight cough from him reminded her she was supposed to take it. He pulled her up effortlessly, still holding her hand as he leaned over to gather the notebooks from his feet. "Here. Sorry again," he apologized, giving a shy smile. "I was lost in my own world. I should pay more attention. You're okay, yeah?

"Fine! Yeah!" she yelped, gathering her materials from around her.

"Marinette!" she heard Alya's voice as it resonated over. She looked up to see her best friend waving at her from the steps.

"See you in class, okay?" Adrien gave her a small wave before making his way over to Nino who was standing nearby.

"There are better ways to get the boys attention," Alya teased as Marinette made her way over.

Marinette groaned, rolling her eyes. "He probably thinks I'm an idiot clutz."

"Well, you are," Alya teased before switching her attention to her phone. "So you so all the Ladybug news from yesterday, yeah? I got some great footage!"

Marinette nodded along, her breath catching as Alya scrolled through an image of Chat grinning cheekily for the camera. It was right after they had defeated the Akuma. So, about five hours before she kissed him. Her cheeks suddenly began to burn, and the regret that she couldn't get Alya's on the situation was frustrating. So, instead, she went for the interested bystander tactic.

"On a random side note, what do you think of Chat Noir and Ladybug as a couple?"

Alya looked thoughtful as they slid into their seats. "There's no real indication that they aren't already."

"Who's not what?" Nino asked as he an Adrien took their respective seats.

"Chat Noir and Ladybug. Do you think they're a couple?"

"Did someone say they were?" Three sets of eyes focused on Adrien's sudden excited outburst. "Just…curious."

"Not officially. Marinette just asked what I thought if it so happened they were."

"I think they'd be great together if they decided to give it a try."

Marinette noted the sort of dreamy look that crossed over Adrien's face for a split second. She smiled. He must have such a romantic side. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. "But what about, you know, the professional side?"

"What about it?" Adrien countered. "They aren't answering to some higher boss – just each other."

"And Paris!" Marinette whined.

"Are you so against it because you want Chat Noir to yourself?" Alya joked, which caused Marinette to hide her face in her hands.

"No! I just – nevermind!" she muttered as their teacher called them to attention.


End file.
